A Very Percy Thanksgiving
by CatThestral497
Summary: A few Thanksgiving drabbles regarding how some of our favorite heroes of Olympus are spending their holiday.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why, but the holiday season does strange things to Clarisse. She gets very, for lack of a better word, happy. In addition to the strange mood, she also takes Thanksgiving very seriously. Sure, she has fun, but the whole "thanks" part is significant to her. And, once again, don't ask me why. I have zero ideas for why it is the way it is.

This is my first Thanksgiving with just Clarisse, and I'm still learning. Apparently, she has the hidden talent of cooking as well. In front of us is a beautifully cooked, 9lb turkey, stuffing, and the works.

She's smiling at me. Yeah, that's right. I said _smile_, not smirk. "Well, Chris," she begins, "what are you thankful for?"

"Uhh… Well, you haven't punched me at all today. I'm thankful for that."

She glares at me. Reaching across the table, she punches me in the shoulder. "There, now you can't say that. But seriously."

"Okay, okay. I'm thankful for not being in the Labyrinth anymore," I say with a few chuckles.

"That's not funny. Try again," she deadpans.

"Alright. I'm thankful I'm not dead."

"Be serious!" Her glare is not unusual, but I really wish that smile would come back. It was rather nice to see, and it was beautiful.

"That was completely serious! Well, fine. Then let's see you come up with something."

She gets a sort of smug look on her face. "That's easy. I'm thankful that the stupid, moronic, scatterbrained, dimwitted, and daft son of Hermes sitting across from me is my boyfriend."

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and I know my face must be turning beet red. "Oh," I say, my voice cracking, completely speechless.

Her new smile is triumphant, taking my embarrassment as an acceptable answer for the question she's been pestering me about. "Now we just have to say grace."

"Grace."

"Rodriguez! Seriously?!"

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be about the Jackson family's Thanksgiving meal, and Annabeth will be there as well. Don't worry, there _will_ be blue food.**

**I hope you enjoyed that little drabble. Please review, and the next chapter should be out within the next day, at the latest.**

**-Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Sally invited me to have dinner at her apartment this Thanksgiving, and I'm pretty excited. I love spending time with Percy's family. Sure, I've made amends with my family, but that doesn't rid the entire situation of its awkwardness.

We're all seated around Sally's rectangular table; Percy and I on one side and Sally and Paul on the other.

Percy leans closer to me and whispers, "You're going to love this. My mom is an awesome cook." He has the cutest grin plastered to his face, obviously loving this, or quite possibly, what is to come. Perhaps you could call me frightened, or maybe just unprepared.

"Alright," Sally announces, walking from the kitchen with dishes in hand. "Dinner is served." She places all the food on the table, and the second she does, the more I realize how much I should've seen this coming.

A bit shocked, I stare wide eyed at the blue mashed potatoes that were set down in front of me. Then, a small grin creeps onto my face as I watch the absolutely thrilled Percy marvel at the various blue foods spread across the wood surface. Practically everything is blue. Blue mashed potatoes, blue gravy, blue stuffing, blue sweet potatoes, and blue cranberry sauce (I have no idea how she pulled _that_ one off). Luckily though, the peas and corn were still the regular color. That'd be a bit strange if they were blue. I'm pretty sure that's a sign to tell you they're moldy.

As Sally returns back to the kitchen, I know that the vacant area in the center of the food is soon to be filled. She returns with a silver plater that is covered by a silver dome. Once the turkey was revealed, Percy's smile falters a bit.

"Mom," he complains in a whiny tone. "You said you'd try to make the turkey blue this year."

"I'm sorry, Percy," She laughs at how childish her son is being. "I really tried, but turkey is hard enough to cook properly to begin with. You're going to have to settle for this."

He glares at the brown turkey like it's some kind of poison. I can't help but laugh at him as well. Glancing at me, he makes a pouty face. "Really, Seaweed Brain?" I ask, trying to keep my laughter inside. "Can't you just pour gravy all over it?"

His eyes move from the gravy to the turkey and back to the gravy again. "Yeah, I guess so." His mood completely changes back to his 'I'm-happy-I'm-eating-blue-food-right-now' mood.

"And, you know, not everything that makes this holiday special has to be blue." I am referring to the turkey, or course. It's one of the things that people think of when they think about Thanksgiving.

"You know, Wise Girl? You're right." Naturally, of course. "Last time I checked, you're not blue."

What?

He gives a small, lopsided grin before returning back to the table. "Come on, let's eat," he announces. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get to the blue pumpkin pie!"

I look away, not wanting Sally and Paul to notice my not so subtle blush. I could get used to coming here for holidays.

**A/N**

**I hoped you liked that one because I was having serious writers block on this.**

**The next chapter will be the McLeans and Leo. I will once again try to get it up within a day or so.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**-Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

My dad insisted on cooking this year because we usually have someone else cook for us, but I insisted that Leo cook. I guess I can be rather persuasive sometimes, but I feel terrible if I _did _use charmspeak on my dad. It was either that or he just can't say no to me.

Being a vegetarian, the whole turkey for Thanksgiving option was off the table. Instead, Leo cooked us some quiches. I know, pretty random. But I don't usually have quiche all that often, so it still seems to bring the special feeling back to the food. And, of course, the most important thing about this Thanksgiving is that I get to spend time with my dad. Sorry Leo.

Anyway, as we finish eating my dad looks at me with a somewhat childish grin. "Happy Thanksgiving, Pipes."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dad."

We smile at each other while Leo sits there awkwardly, finishing his quiche. I take in all the light that is shining from my dad's smile until I hear a phone ring. He pulls out his iPhone that is playing the generic ringtone that everyone seems to have. The corners of my smile fall in disappointment.

Not even looking at the caller ID, he silences his phone and shoves it back into his pocket. "That's better," he says. "Nothing could be _that_ important right now. Not even someone calling to say I could be in the next big multi-million dollar film could take me away from this."

Nothing I could say or do right now could ever express the gratitude and warmth I feel spreading through me. We continue our smiles.

"Welp," Leo interrupts the moment. "I really must be getting to bed now. Gotta get up early in the morning to go shopping."

"Shopping?" He has peaked my interest.

"Yeah," A wild grin forms on his face, covered with a few remnants of spinach from the dinner. "I need to catch all those sweet deals on all those electronics. You know, all them Black Friday deals."

I laugh. "Well, sleep well. When should we expect you to be leaving?"

"Oh, around 5. And thanks again for letting me stay." He gives a little wave as he leaves the room. "Festus is gonna love the new stuff," he muses as he trudges up the stairs.

"So, Pipes," my dad begins. "Shall we carry out our tradition? You get the disc and I'll get the pumpkin pie?"

"It would be my pleasure."

We lounge on the couch, eating pumpkin pie for the rest of the night, watching _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_. I curl into my dad's side, listening to his steady heartbeat. To that sound, I fall asleep, completely content with how this year's Thanksgiving panned out.

**A/N**

**I wrote that in crunch time because I've been procrastinating all day but... yeah, I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be the Grace siblings having dinner together. In the long run, I'm thinking of doing one or two more chapters after the next one.**

**Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**-Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

As much as I love spending time with the Hunters of Artemis, it is kinda nice that I can spend some time with my brother. So I guess you can call Thanksgiving an excuse for that. I'm surprising him by taking him out to eat. Nothing fancy. Just Applebee's.

"You brought us to _Applebee's_?" he asks in disbelief as the restaurant comes into view. "I was expecting at least, I don't know, Bertucci's."

"Hey, you take what you can get. And I happen to love Applebee's." Okay, sure, maybe I do have a little obsession with the particular restaurant. I pretty much ask Lady Artemis if we can have dinner here any time we get lucky enough to pass by one at a convenient time. "I used to eat here when I was younger with Annabeth and, uh… well, yeah."

"Oh."

"Well it was less eating _here_, and more eating _back there_." I point to the area behind the building where the dumpsters are. I give him a reassuring smile because I can see how uncomfortable the topic is for him. He doesn't want to slip up again and say something. I ended up not talking to him for a week after that one time.

"So, anyway, how's everything been?" He changes the topic.

"Oh, I don't know," I admit. "It's pretty hard being lieutenant sometimes, but the Hunters always pull through. It's nice to get a day off." It has never occurred to me how brutally honest I am when I speak to Jason. I guess the long absence of any sort of relationship with him makes this feel almost foreign. "How's Piper been doing?"

His eyebrows furrow playfully. "What? You're not going to ask how I've been doing?"

"Wait, let me think." I pretend to be thinking deeply. "No."

"Aw, come on Thals, don't you want to know how your baby wittle bwother is doing?" he asks in a baby voice.

"Nope," I say with a chuckle. "Besides, you're obviously doing well." He gives a questioning glance. "You're here, unharmed, and alive. Three things that are good signs for a demigod."

"You are absolutely the greatest at conversations, you know that?" His voice drips with sarcasm. We make our way inside to find Applebee's very busy.

"How many?" the waitress inquires.

"Two please," I respond.

"Okay, miss. That will be about a half an hour to forty five minute wait. We're absolutely swarmed this Thanksgiving."

Jason groans. "Somebody help," he mocks calling for help. "I'm stuck with the worst conversationalist in the world for thirty to forty five minutes."

"Hey, don't forget you still have to have dinner with me too," I say with a mischievous grin, causing another exasperated groan from my younger brother.

**A/N**

**Yeah, so that's some sibling bickering if I've ever seen it. I didn't really know where it was going to begin with and it just ended up like this.**

**The next chapter will be Nico and Hazel. They will be visiting Nico's favorite restaurant. There will be one more chapter following that one that will wrap up this Thanksgiving collection.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review.**

**-Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit: A guest informed me that it's never specified who Nico is with. Sorry about that and thanks to the guest.**

Nico told me he was taking me to his favorite restaurant but never would I have thought it to be _this_. At first, I thought I was woozy from the shadow traveling, but when the iconic red and yellow sign became clear I knew exactly where we were. _McDonalds_.

There has to be something wrong with two teenagers sitting at a table enjoying Happy Meals on Thanksgiving. Not to mention the only other table occupied by people has two three year olds sitting at it, making an absolute mess.

My salad sits in front of me, with barely a dent in it. Nico sits across from me, munching contently on some fries. He looks up and gives me a toothy grin. That's nice to see, for once. I like happy Nico a lot better than regular Nico.

"How often do you come here?" I ask, truly curious. The things I know about this place are really only rumors and feedback from recent friends.

"Oh, I come here a lot," he says with hamburger in his mouth. "Any day I'm not busy."

"So, now, that would be almost never?"

"Yeah, Hazel, pretty much." He thinks for a second, swallowing. "I'm glad that when I get a day off, I can share it with you."

"I'm glad I can share this holiday with you as well." Sure, those two kids are kind of annoying right now and this is no five star restaurant, but there are more important things than that. Like the fact that I am here with my half-brother and I can just relax and eat with him. And most importantly, he's smiling. If he's happy, I'm happy.

**A/N**

**Sorry that's so short, but, truth be told, I really have no idea how to write from Hazel's (or Nico's for that matter) POV. Also, I really want to just go to sleep, so yeah... it's not all that good.**

**The next chapter will be up hopefully within 24 hours. It is the chapter that I've been waiting for because I will be back in familiar waters. It will be how the Stolls spend their Thanksgiving (or should I say 'pranks' giving). And don't worry, Katie will be there too.**

**I hope you liked it anyway, please review.**

**-Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, Connor. Do this for me," I plead to my brother. This is just a last minute check to make sure my idiot brother isn't going to screw this up for me and pull a prank. We somehow managed to convince Katie Gardner to have dinner with us this Thanksgiving, and this seems like a good time to actually talk to her when she isn't yelling at us about a prank we played.

"Yeah, no problem," Connor says. "What are bros for?" He gives a toothy grin. "You ready?"

"Um, I think so." Just before we enter the dining room I stop short. "Wait." I'm so nervous right now. "How do I look?" He takes in my overall appearance. Dark gray button-up shirt with a slim blue tie, jet black dress pants, and shiny, black dress shoes. Then he looks at my hair. It is cut only a little bit shorter than usual, is slick with water, and actually looks like a ran a comb through it for once. Not to mention, my shirt is tucked in.

"You look fine. Now come on. The food is already out on the table." I watch as Connor walks out, hair barely combed and half of his collar sticking up. He's either trying to make me look good or that was completely accidental. Probably the second one.

As I emerge from the doorway I see her. Looking absolutely stunning in her green, lacy dress with a floral print in the lace. Her golden brown hair is down. It's straight with only a hint of waves. She has very minimal makeup on, probably courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin. She looks… wow.

She smiles at me and I feel that I might melt on the spot. As I walk to my seat I hope to the gods that she didn't see the crimson rising on my cheeks. I sit on one end of the small table, in between Katie and my brother.

"Would our honored guest like to carve the turkey?" I ask, trying to be hospitable.

"I would be honored," she replies picking up the knife. She stands and readies herself, and I look at Connor and see an all too familiar look. It's the same face I see on him right before a prank is about to happen. Sure, it's subtle and no one else can see it but me, but it's just another one of those weird twin things. I begin to internally panic, and I turn on the part of my brain that picks out places to put pranks in the blink of an eye. I scan the room quickly, not finding anything. My eyes stop on one spot: the turkey. The one that Katie is about to hack into. The butt of the turkey is facing her, and I know exactly where the prank will be coming from.

Just as the knife penetrates the skin of the bird, I jump from my seat and shove her out of the way. At the same second, a loud pop fills the room and I am blasted with about a gallon of warm gravy. I am completely covered in the tasty goop and am beyond embarrassed.

Connor, of course, is laughing his ass off, clutching his stomach, Katie is on the ground from when I pushed her, and I'm wallowing in the puddle of gravy that I'm currently sitting in. He _promised_ he wouldn't do that. He is so _dead_ after this. Chris still does owe me a favor. Maybe I could get him to get Clarisse to beat him up when we go back for the summer.

When Katie's feet appear in my vision, I look up. She is holding a towel out for me. Great. Just _fantastic_. This is so _embarrassing_! I was so confident when this all started and now I just want to crawl in a hole and die. I wipe my face and my hands and then grab her outstretched hand. I'm able to get to my feet, and now I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"I, uh, I'm sorry about, uh, that," I stutter.

She looks away with a smile, rosyness appearing in her cheeks. She looks back, straight into my eyes. Her forest green eyes are captivating and absolutely beautiful. Then, they shut and she begins leaning in. It takes me a second to realize what she is doing. After she goes 80%, I go the other 20%. Our lips meet, mashing the gravy flavor with the sweet taste of her strawberry lip balm. It's a strange flavor, but it strangely tastes good. After a few seconds, she pulls away.

"There," she says. "Now you can stop trying so hard." Her smile makes me want to melt once more.

"Why don't I just go get some fresh clothes on, and... yeah," I say.

"I'll go get the back-up turkey," Connor announces. "Not that anyone cares," he adds.

Once Katie leaves, I stand in our doorway watching as her cars disappears in the horizon. I stay there, in a transe.

"See, Travis," Connor starts. "You can't just change your methods and expect it to work. You gotta stick to the old way." He says this as if he was the old guy that's always in the story that seems to know everything.

"You knew that was going to happen?"

"Of course. I knew you wouldn't let Katie get hit with the prank. I knew you'd pull through."

"Wow, thanks, Connor. I was actually considering having Clarisse beat the shit out of you." My smile still hasn't faded.

"Wait. You what?!"

That was not at all how I imagined my first kiss with the girl of my dreams, but I don't think anyone would want to be covered in gravy, smell like Thanksgiving dinner, and look like someone barfed all over you when it happens. The only thing that matters is that it was better than I expected. Oh, and the fact that Katie Gardner no longer hates me is pretty important too.

"You were gonna get who now to do what now?!" Connor's voice is in the back of my mind as I take in the night air, praying to every god up on Olympus that this wasn't a dream, and that I'm not going to be rudely awakened by my alarm clock in a few minutes. I pinch myself and feel relief flow through me when nothing happens.

It keeps playing over and over: I kissed Katie Gardner, I kissed Katie Gardner, I kissed Katie Gardner. This is a dream come true.

**A/N**

**Let me just say, for the record, the only reason that was so long was because that was pretty much the only one that I planned out before I started. Also, Tratie is so easy to write.**

**Some good old fashioned fluff to wrap up this series of Thanksgiving oneshots. Although this was the last one, when Christmas comes I will be writing some drabbles for that holiday as well. Hopefully there will be even more fluff in that one.**

**And, just a tip, don't _ever_ bring one (or both) of the Stoll brothers if you are trying to impress someone.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**-Cat**


End file.
